Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker to syn Anakina Skywalkera i Padmé Amidali oraz starszy o kilka minut bliźniak Leii[[Plik:244px-Luke_Skywalker_EA.jpg|thumb]]Organy Solo. Urodził się w 19 BBY na Polis Massa, lecz w obawie przed Imperatorem Palpatinem został ukryty na Tatooine, gdzie się wychował. Jego matka zmarła kilka minut po jego narodzinach. Pierwsze dziewiętnaście lat spędził na Tatooine, wychowywany przez wujostwo. W roku 0 BBY jego wuj kupił dwa droidy - R2-D2 oraz C-3PO. Przypadek sprawił, że jeden z robotów zawierał nagranie z wołaniem o pomoc do Obi-Wana Kenobiego, od siostry Luke'a - aczkolwiek o tym, że w ogóle ma rodzeństwo, Skywalker nie miał pojęcia. Roboty były poszukiwane przez Imperium, które podczas ich poszukiwań zabiły wujostwo Luke'a. Tymczasem Luke spotkał Obi-Wana, który wyjawił mu, że jego ojciec był Jedi i dał mu jego miecz świetlny, a następnie rozpoczął szkolenie młodego Skywalkera. Luke wraz z nim, Hanem Solo i Chewbaccą zdołali ocalić Leię, ale Kenobi zginął w pojedynku z Darth Vaderem. Wkrótce Luke dołączył do Rebelii i zdołał zniszczyć Pierwszą Gwiazdę Śmierci. Trzy lata później Luke brał udział w bitwie o Hoth, a następnie odbył szkolenie u Yody, na Dagobah. Niedługo później stoczył pojedynek z Vaderem i dowiedział się, że jest on jego ojcem. Rok później udało mu się zawrócić ojca na jasną stronę Mocy, a sam Vader zabił Palpatine'a. W roku 9 ABY brał udział w walce przeciw Imperium, które odradzało się pod władzą Wielkiego Admirała Thrawna, który zginął m.in. dzięki zasłudze siostry Luke'a. Rok później Luke przeszedł na Ciemną Stronę Mocy kuszony przez odrodzonego Palpatine'a, ale udało mu się zawrócić z tej ścieżki i z pomocą przyjaciół ostatecznie go pokonać. W roku 11 ABY założył Nowy Zakon Jedi i rozpoczął nauczanie istot wrażliwych na Moc. W roku 19 ABY poślubił Marę Jade. W latach 25 ABY-30 ABY on i jego rycerze Jedi walczyli w najstraszliwszej wojnie w historii całej Galaktyki - przeciwko istotom rasy Yuuzhan Vong. Podczas tej wojny, urodził mu się syn, Ben. Wojna spustoszyła Galaktykę, ale ostatecznie Yuuzhanie zostali pokonani. W dniu zakończenia wojny Luke zwołał konklawe, które odbyło się na Zonamie Sekot. W roku 36 ABY Luke ogłosił się Wielkim Mistrzem. W roku 40 ABY syn jego siostry, Jacen Solo, przeszedł na Ciemną Stronę Mocy i zabił jego żonę i przejął kontrolę nad Sojuszem Galaktycznym. Wkrótce został on jednak zabity przez własną siostrę, Jainę. Czasy młodości (19 BBY - 1 BBY) :Zatem już ustalone. Na Tatooine chłopca zabierzesz. :— Yoda do Obi-Wana Kenobiego[1] :Luke Skywalker narodził się na asteroidzie Polis Massa, krótko po rozkazie 66 oraz powstaniu Imperium[[Plik:LittleLuke.jpg|thumb]]. Jego matka, Padmé Amidala, zmarła zaraz po porodzie. Zdążyła jednak nadać swoim dzieciom imiona, a także poprosić Obi-Wana Kenobiego, by ten pomógł Anakinowi, który przeszedł na Ciemną Stronę Mocy, zawrócić na dobrą drogę. Obi-Wan oraz Yoda uznali, że Luke (oraz jego siostra Leia) są silni Mocą, dlatego rozdzielono ich, by Imperator ich nie odnalazł. Takim też sposobem mały Luke trafił do Owena i Beru Larsów na Tatooine. Młody Luke spędził pierwsze dziewiętnaście lat życia na farmie Larsów. Nie wiedział nic o swoim dziedzictwie. Przez cały czas czuwał nad nim Obi-Wan, który przyjął nowe imię - Ben Kenobi. Bronił go przed czyhającymi na niego niebezpieczeństwami. Przykładem może być sytuacja, kiedy rycerz Jedi, który przetrwał Rozkaz 66 - a był nim A'Sharad Hett - wraz z plemieniem Tuskenów podbijał tereny należące do farmerów. Kenobi zareagował, gdy Hett dotarł do domu, gdzie ukryty był Skywalker. Na oczach Tuskenów Kenobi stoczył z ich przywódcą pojedynek. Hett przegrał i został opuszczony przez Ludzi Pustyni, a tym samym młody Skywalker pozostał bezpieczny. Innym razem Luke i jeden z jego przyjaciół zgubili się. Odnalazł ich Ben i odprowadził do domu. Owen jednak nie podziękował mu, a nawet przegnał go z domu, nie pozwalając mu zamienić słowa z Lukiem. Ben chciał wtedy mu wyjawić prawdę o jego dziedzictwie, ale Owena wprawiło to tylko we wściekłość. Lars powiedział Skywalkerowi, że Kenobi to stary dziwak i pustelnik. Zakazał mu się z nim spotykać. Luke spędzał czas latając z kolegami - Camie, Fixerem, a także Biggsem i Janekiem Sunberem w T-16 Skyhopperach w Kanionie Żebraka na Tatooine oraz ścigał się śmigaczami naziemnymi. Często się ścigał, zwykle bardzo brawurowo, ale także precyzyjnie - co niewątpliwie było jednym z talentów odziedziczonych po ojcu. W końcu, przez to, że Luke bardzo narażał życie podczas takich wyścigów, Owen zakazał mu latania. Młody Luke często spędzał czas na stacji Anchorhead, gdzie grał w elektronicznie wspomagany bilard albo pomagał przy naprawie skoczków, czy śmigaczy. Luke marzył o dostaniu się do Akademii Imperialnej, podobnie jak większość jego przyjaciół. Wkrótce większości udało się zrealizować marzenia i poodlatywali z Tatooine, ale Luke pozostał.